New Beginnings
by VenomSpider33
Summary: 5 years since the war emded. 5 years since Sasuke completely gave into the Uchiha course of hatred. 5 Years later, Naruto is married to Hinata, and they are expecting their first child. A new tribe has arrived, and they are hiding a secret. What could it be? NaruHina, TenTenxOC
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings**

Naruto Uzumaki looked out over the Hidden Leaf Village. It was hard to believe it had only been 5 years since he defeated Obito Uchiha. He was saddened as he thought of all those who died fighting. Neji, the Tsuchikage, and all the brave ninja from all the Five Great Nations, all died to protect him, and he decided to not let their sacrifices be in vain. Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard light footfall behind him. Turning around, he saw the most beautiful woman in the world, his wife of two years, Hinata Uzumaki, walking up to him. "Naruto, what are you doing up here?" She asked, and Naruto wrapped her in a hug, nuzzling into the side of her head.

"Nothing, Hinata. I was just thinking about some things." He said, and Hinata grimaced for a moment.

"Naruto, you weren't thinking about _him_, were you?" she asked.

"No, I wasn't. I was thinking about how perfect everything is here for the two of us." He said, and Hinata suddenly got a big (for her) smile on her face.

"Well, it won't be just the two of us for much longer." She said, and Naruto, once again being the biggest blockhead in the entire known universe, was confused by what she meant.

"What are you talking about? Did you decide to adopt a dog?" He asked, and Hinata sighed. Honestly, she loved Naruto more than life itself, but he could be so thickheaded sometimes.

"No, Naruto. It's something much better." She said, as she gently placed his hand on her stomach. Naruto stood there for a few seconds, before his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Wait…. S-So you m-mm-m-m-ean y-y-ou're…" was all he managed to stutter out before he broke out in the biggest grin of his life, picked Hinata up in a hug, lifted her off the ground, and yelled "THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" loud enough to be heard in the Land of Waves.

**Later that Day**

All day the people of Konoha felt extremely happy, even the members of ROOT, who were known for their lack of emotions. Some felt it was because Tsunade had finished hall her paperwork, others because Kakashi had found an alternative to Icha Icha. The real reason however, was one Naruto Uzumaki. Teuchi and Ayame, owners of Ichiraku Ramen knew it was Naruto so it came as no surprise to them when Naruto practically teleported right in, dragging Hinata behind him. "Old Man, give me all the ramen you have!" He yelled.

"Naruto, you know you can't just come in here and demand everything we have!" Ayame yelled, whacking him upside the head with a ladle.

"Now Ayame, I'm sure Naruto has a good reason for ordering that much ramen, right Naruto?" Teuchi asked, and Naruto got a large grin on his face.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He said, and Teuchi gave Ayame a glare that said 'told you he had a good reason'.

"Well, I'd say that right there is a good enough reason!" Teuchi said, and got out some bowls. They had finished eating, when Sakura stuck her head in.

"Naruto, you've been yelling that all day! Everyone in the village has heard it already!" She said.

"Who cares what everyone else thinks!" He said, as Teuchi brought out more bowls for Naruto.

"Naruto, I pray to whatever god there is that that child does NOT have your appetite. You would probably eat us out of business!" Ayame said.

**The Gates**

"I spy a-"

"No."

"Come on Izumo, live a little! There's practically nothing to do around here!" Kotetsu complained. It was true. Guard Duty was absolutely the WORST job in the village. The most interesting thing that happened was whenever a ninja would return from a mission. "Oh come on, it's not so bad! Look, here comes someone right- What the hell?" Izumo said, and Kotetsu looked where his partner looked. At first, he only saw one person wearing a cloak, who was joined by another, and another, until there were a hundred people at the gates. One of them, a man in his early twenties with spiky black hair, walked up to them.

"We are the Yubokumin Tribe, and we have come to Konoha."

**Back with Naruto and Hinata**

"Oh man oh man, I can't believe this! I'm going to be a dad!" Naruto yelled, for what was probably the hundredth time that day. It had been like this all day: Naruto would parade through the streets shouting that he was going to be a father, with Hinata following close behind to apologize for her husband's enthusiasm.

"Naruto, honey, please calm down. It's no big deal." She said, and Naruto turned aoround and faced her.

"No big deal? How is this not a big deal?" He said, and because he had not been paying attention to where he was going, he bumped straight into the guy who greeted Izumo and Kotetsu at the gate. "Hey watch where you-re" He started to say, but stopped when he saw the face of the stranger. "Sasuke…" he whispered.

The man looked perplexed. "No, I'm Daisuke, pleasure to meet you." Daisuke said, and extended his hand to the confused blonde. Naruto took it, his eyes not leaving Daisuke's face.

"Sorry, you just look like someone I know. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my wife, Hinata Uzumaki!" He said, gesturing towards Hinata. When he heard the name Uzumaki, Daisuke's eyes widened.

"An Uzumaki? And the one who defeated Obito Uchiha no less… Amazing." He said, and Naruto groaned.

"Aw man, another one? You'd think that after 5 years, people would stop treating me like I'm some sort of messiah." He said, and Daisuke turned his attention to Hinata.

"And you must be Hinata Hyuga. The tales of your beauty don't lie." He said, kissing her hand. Hinata blushed at this, and Naruto was visibly pissed. After all, making her blush was something only HE got to do. "Now who is this Sasuke you confused me for?" He asked, and Hinata took a good look at his face, and gasped. This man certainly did resemble Sasuke: tbhe hair color, the eyes, the way his face was set, made him look like the missing Uchiha.

"He's… just somebody we used to know." Naruto said, his face falling. Daisuke picked up on this, and decided to change the subject.

"Say, do you two know where the Hokage Tower is?" He asked.

"Oh you'll see. Today's Wednesday, and that's the day of the weekly council meeting, s you'll see in 3, 2,1, and… Now!" Naruto said, and right on cue, a chair fell from a nearby building, landing right on Daisuke.

"What the hell was that!?"Daisuke yelled, a comical bump forming on his head.

"Haha, later" Naruto said, and Daisuke watched the couple walk away. _Naruto Uzumaki huh? Maybe we could settle here ._He thought.

**Some ominous cave in the middle of nowhere**

A lone figure sat alone in the dark, pondering. He had made up his mind, His eyes flashed red, as an image of Konoha laying in ruins, Naruto dead at his feet, and Sasuke Uchiha let a rare grin cross his face.

**A/N: R&R. Special thanks to Hiroko Uzumaki for coming up with Daisuke's name**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke sat in darkness, planning for the destruction of Konoha. Yes, he had helped them in the War, but that was only so he could destroy the village himself. He was shaken out of his musings when Zetsu, the only living Akatsuki member after the war, rose out of the ground. "What is it Zetsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Now Sasuke, didn't Itachi teach you any manners?" He asked, and Sasuke placed his hand in the hilt of his sword. "**Don't' patronize the boy."**The black half said.

"Get to the point." Sasuke growled, his hand never leaving his sword.

'Well, we think the Uzumaki kid and his little wife may be having a kid soon." The white half said, and Sasuke looked interested.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"**It's easy when the kid yells it all over the village.**" The black half said, and Sasuke grinned, his eyes flashing to his eyes flashing to his Sharingan.

"Thank you Zetsu." Sasuke said, as he envisioned himself stabbing Hinata right in front of Naruto.

"That's not all. Recently, a tribe called the Yubokumin tribe arrived in Konoha." The white half said.

"How does this interest me?" Sasuke asked, his satisfaction with Zetsu gone.

"**Because one of them bears an uncanny resemblance to you." **The black half said, and Sasuke's eyebrows visibly raised.

"Describe them to me" He said.

"Well, they all have black hair and black eyes. That's about all I saw." Responded the white half.

Sasuke folded his hands together, thinking. _Interesting. _He thought.

**Konoha**

Tsunade groaned. The amount of paperwork was driving her crazy. She had thought that she would be able to handle it when she took the job. What made it worse was the damned council. The members of the Shinobi half were easy to work with, especially Hiashi and Shikamaru. Then however, there was the civilian council. Koharu and Homura were easy enough to deal with, but it was the others that annoyed her. The last meeting aggravated her so bad, she threw a chair out the window, hitting some poor soul nearby. And to top it all off, some new tribe had arrived in the village, and the leader and his son were supposed to come here any minute. "Lady Tsunade? The leaders of the Yubokumin tribe are here to see you." Shizune said, and Tsunade gave a grunt that translated as 'send them in'.

Shizune quickly ushered in two men wearing red cloaks, and Tsunade noticed one of them had a rather large lump on his head, and Tsunade cringed. _Dammit, the chair I threw just HAPPENED to land on the son of a tribal leader? Just my luck._ She thought as they bowed.

"Greetings Lady Tsunade. I am Ryuken Yubokumin, and this is my son Daisuke." The older man said. Tsunade quickly assessed him. He had jet-black hair with a few gray streaks in it, and dark eyes.

"Greetings Ryuken. May I ask what you and your tribe mean to do in my village? Tsunade asked, and Ryuken closed his eyes.

"Because, Lady Tsunade, we have something you may be interested in." He said, and opened his eyes, causing Tsunade to gasp at what she saw.

**With Naruto**

Naruto woke up to see Hinata's sleeping form beside him, and he smiled. _They used to call me a demo. They told me I'll never be loved. Now look at me, married to the most beautiful woman in existence, and now I'm having a kid! _He thought happily, and was about to go back to sleep, when he heard what could only be described as the weirdest race in existence. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT LEE! DRAW UPON THE POWER OF YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"OF COURSE GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto looked out his window, and saw Gai and Lee racing down the streets… on their hands.

"Do you two mind keeping it down! Some people are trying to sleep!" He yelled, and The Bowlcut Brigade turned to look at him.

"NARUTO! OUR YOUTHFUL COMPANION! COME JOIN US IN OUR DAILY RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE!" Lee yelled, up, and neither of them realized that Naruto did NOT like to be woken up by their little display of youth.

"Come on you two, there's a pregnant woman sleeping up here!" Naruto yelled down.

"AH YES! CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR NEW YOUTHFUL ADDITION!" Gai yelled, and Naruto sighed.

"Oh for crying' out loud, keep it down!" Naruto yelled, and turned back to see Hinata had woken up, and was trying not to laugh at the exchange between her husband and the Sublime Green Beasts of Konoha. "Honestly, I don't know how Neji and TenTen put up with them!" He yelled, and went to go make the two of them breakfast. He had just reached the cereal cabinet, when he heard a knock at the door. He grumbled something about something about crazy spandex wearing fitness freaks, went to open the door, and saw an ANBU standing there.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Lady Tsunade wishes to see you right away." He said, before vanishing into smoke.

"Aw man, can I get any sleep around here?" He groaned, and saw Hinata run over to the bathroom, and two minutes later he heard her throwing up. "Hinata! Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Naruto, I just- bleargh!"She replied, and Naruto was about to open the door, when he remembered that Tsunade wanted to see him, and as much as he loved his wife ,he was even more scared of Tsunade's rage when someone didn't follow her orders, having heard stories from Pervy Sage. He shuddered, and left a note for Hinata, pulled on his jacket, and raced out of the apartment the two shared. The whole way to the Hokage Tower, Naruto was worried Tsunade had found something wrong with Hinata's pregnancy, maybe the Hyuga Elders were against it. That last thought made him stumble, almost knocking over a vendor setting up their stand for the day. As he apologized to the man, his thoughts stayed on the Hyuga Elders. Even after he had saved the village from Pain, and especially when he beat Obito using. It was no secret Naruto used Kurama's chakra to beat him, and the only reason the Elders had allowed him to marry Hinata was because he had the backing of not only Hiashi, but the Five Kage and Mifune as well. He had a feeling that they were just waiting for him to slip up, even a little, so they could take Hinata from him. He quickly shook this thought out of his head, as not only would Tsunade back him up, but the leaders of villages and countries around the world, and they wouldn't let the Elders lay a finger on him. Arriving at the door of the Hokage's office, he saw Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sakura already there. "Hey guys, what's going on? Why are we all here?" He asked, and Kakashi looked up from his book, an uninterested look in his one visible eye.

"We don't know. We all got ANBU messengers at our house this morning. Do you know how cranky Anko gets when people wake her up that early in the morning?" Kakashi said, and the assembled group all shuddered when they remembered his girlfriend's temper, as Gai and Lee often found themselves being chased by snakes whenever they tried to recruit Kakashi for their morning jogs. Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing to keep from getting bored when Shizune opened the door.

"Everyone, Lady Tsunade and her guests will see you now." She said, and when they walked in when Naruto was surprised to see the stranger he had bumped into earlier. Everyone else gasped, when Daisuke raised his hand.

"Before you start, I know I slightly resemble Sasuke Uchiha, as I have gotten that from everyone I have met in this village when they glanced at me, but I can assure you, I am not him." He said, and Naruto saw something in Sakura's face, a look she got when he didn't bring Sasuke back the first time: disappointment. The rest of the Konoha 12 had accepted that if Sasuke was going to come back, he would have by now, but Naruto and Sakura were still holding out for him to return, and the Bastard Council (A/N: My nickname for the Civilian Council) only wanted their precious Sharingan back.

"Lady Tsunade, why did you call us here?" Yamato said.

"Because, as I am sure you have all heard, the Yubokumin Tribe arrived in Konoha yesterday." She said.

"Hey granny, what's a tribe?" Naruto asked, and a visible tick mark appeared at Naruto's nickname for her.

"Well brat, a tribe is a small group of people who left their village, and struck out on their own. Sometimes they're civilians, but more often than not they're part of a clan." Tsunade explained, and Ryuken nodded, verifying Tsunade's story.

"Wait, so what village are you from?" Sakura said, and Daisuke looked at his father, who nodded.

"Well, the initial members of the tribe fled the Land of Water during the Mizukage's Blood Purge, but in the 30 years since then we've expanded." He said, and this time Yamato spoke up.

"Lady Tsunade, how does this concern us?" The Wood Style user asked.

"Because, Daisuke here will be joining team Kakashi."

**A/N:**

**VS: Ta-da! New Team Kakashi member! This arc, the New Arrivals Arc, will consist of the Hinata's revelation, NaruHina fluff because I am a romantic at heart, Daisuke's integration into team Kakashi, and the first three months of Hinata's pregnancy I will be putting up a poll, where you can vote if you want the baby to be a boy, a girl, or twins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Pervy Sage?**

**Jiraiya: Leave me alone, I'm doing my research**

**VS: Don't make me call Tsunade.**

**Jiraiya: *gulps* VenomSpider33 does not own Naruto, he only owns his OC's.**

Team Kakashi stared at Tsunade, then at Daisuke, back to Tsunade, until Naruto spoke up.

"What the hell Granny?! Isn't our team big enough already?" He asked, and Tsunade sighed.

"Because Naruto, as future Hokage, isn't it the best course of action to foster relations with foreigners, and this is the best way to do it." She said, and Naruto looked like he still wasn't completely sold on the idea. He looked like he was about to say something extremely stupid, when Sakura cut him off with a fist to the head.

"Of course, M'lady. We would be honored to have Daisuke on our team." She said, shooting Naruto a look that said 'say-something-stupid-and-I'll-kick-your-ass'. Daisuke then broke out into a big cheesy grin.

"Alright! Let's get started, shall we?" He said, causing Ryuken to sweat drop at his son's carefree demeanor.

"Well, I'll try to find a good mission for you guys. Until then, I suggest you get to know you're new teammate." Tsunade said, dismissing the now-six-man team.

"Aw man, this blows! She gives us a new team member, and then she doesn't give us a mission!" Naruto yelled, and Sakura wacked him upside the head.

"Because, SOME of us have a pregnant wife at home!" She said, and Naruto remembered the state Hinata was in when he left this morning.

"Oh man, later you guys!" He said as he ran towards his home, and the team scattered, with Daisuke walking with Kakashi.

"Are they always like this?" he asked, and Kakashi got a look of amusement in his visible eye as he recalled the good ol'days.

"Believe it or not, when they were both genin under my command, Naruto asked Sakura on a date every day, and Sakura never even gave him the time of day, instead focusing her attention on Sasuke." He said, and Daisuke raised his eyebrows.

"This Sasuke you speak of, the one people keep confusing me for, is he the international criminal Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked, and Kakashi nodded.

"I thought he would've returned after he helped us in the war against Obito, but apparently he only helped us because he wanted to destroy Konoha himself. Naruto and Sakura are the only ones who still think he'll come back to the village. Everyone else gave up hope a long time ago." Kakashi said, and Daisuke decided to drop the subject, seeing the guilt in Kakashi's eye.

"Any one I need to watch out for here?" Daisuke asked, and Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Well, everyone that was in our graduating year and Team Guy are getting together later this evening at the Hokage Mountain to congratulate Naruto and Hinata, so you'll be able to meet them." Kakashi said, and Daisuke nodded.

"You know, it's not exactly common for someone to resemble Sasuke, especially an outsider." Kakashi said.

"Well, I've just got one of those faces. You would be amazed at how often I get mistaken for someone else." Daisuke said, and Kakashi looked at him with a faint sense of amusement.

"My first impression of you is… I like you." He said, and Daisuke chuckled.

"I don't assume you brought me here just for talking now, did you?" He said.

"Well, I just thought I'd give you a chance to show me what you're made of." Kakashi finished as they arrived at Training Field 7, and Kakashi opened the gate. "Well, let's see how good you are." Kakashi said, and Daisuke smirked, throwing off his cloak to reveal several black designs tattooed across his body (A/N: Think Tattoo Man's tattoo's from DC Comics), a tight black muscle shirt with armor plating, and small tanto strapped to his back.

"Thought you'd never ask." Daisuke said.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked into the apartment, and was met with a slap to the face. "YOU IDIOT!" A very loud voice said, and Naruto' visions cleared enough to see a woman with red hair and glasses.

"Karin? What did I do wrong this time?" H asked, and Karin readjusted her glasses.

"You didn't think to tell me that I'm going to be an aunt before I left on my mission! I found it out from Jugo, who got it from a BIRD!" She yelled, readjusting her glasses.

"Karin, hold on! I didn't even find out until yesterday!" Naruto said, desperate to avoid the beating his cousin was no doubt about to give him. She glared at him for a moment, then turned back to Hinata, her personality doing a complete 180.

"So, was this planned, spontaneous, or what?" She asked.

"Well, it's no secret we've been trying for a child, but we've never actually planned it. We both agreed it would happen when it happened." Hinata said, and as Naruto was getting up, Karin knocked him right back down.

"What the hell did I do wrong this time?"He asked, and Karin scowled at him.

"That was for leaving your pregnant wife home alone while she's throwing up!"She yelled, and Hinata just sweat dropped and looked at her stomach. _Please tell me the Uzumaki Temper is genetic. _She said, as she watched her husband get beat by his red-haired cousin.

**Council Meeting Hall**

The Shinobi and Civilian Councils were all gathered, having been called by Tsunade. One particular councilor was very antsy. "Lady Tsunade, why are we here, and who is this man?" Homura asked, gesturing to Ryuken.

"Surely you have all heard that the Yubokumin Tribe recently came to the Village." The councilors murmured confirmation. "Well, Ryuken here is the leader of the tribe, and has expressed his interest for his tribe to permanently move here to the Hidden Leaf." She said, and this sent the civilians into an uproar.

"Lady Tsunade, with all due respect, there is simply no room in Konoha for them to stay!" One tried to argue.

"What about the Uchiha Compound? That isn't being used." She said, shooting that one down, only for another to pop up.

"NO! That is reserved for when Lord Uchiha returns!" Another argued.

"Sasuke is an S-Ranked criminal in the Bingo Book, wanted in all the Five Great Nations for allying with the Akatsuki and attacking the Five Kage." Tsunade said, and they all kept coming at her with complaints, until one of them went too far.

"If you get rid of the Demon Brat, we will allow it." She said, and she soon found herself pinned to the wall by Tsunade.

"Call that hero a demon one more time, and I'll make sure you're either exiled or executed. You are no longer a member of the village council. Get out of my sight at once." She growled, and the ex-councilor left the room. "Now, I don't assume any of you have any problems with allowing a tribe with SEVERAL different bloodlines into the village, do you?" And just like that, they all shut up. Tsunade hadn't wanted the bloodline card to be played, but that one councilor had destroyed what was left of her patience. The power-hungry bastards quickly agreed when they heard the word 'bloodline'. "Ryuken's son Daisuke has already been assigned to Team Kakashi, where he will complete an assigned number of missions, where I will then evaluate if he is ready for chunin. If he is, he will be assigned to another team. The Civilians are now dismissed!" She said, and they all filed out quickly, leaving only the Shinobi Council remaining.

"Lady Tsunade, why did you only dismiss the Civilian Council, but not the Shinobi Council?" Ino asked.

"Because Ino, Lady Tsunade probably has something to tell us that the civilians can't know about. It's probably something regarding all the different bloodlines of the tribe, or something else troublesome like that." Shikamaru answered, lazily leaning in his hand.

"Precisely Shikamaru. Ryuken, please show them." Tsunade said, and Ryuken nodded, closing his yes and opening them.

"No Way!"

"That's the-"

"How is that possible!"

Reactions like this came from all over the room. "ENOUGH!" Yelled Tsunade, shutting them all up. "This is to remain an SSS-class secret, at least until Daisuke and Ryuken determine otherwise. Am I clear?" She asked, and every nodded their heads."Very well, then you are all dismissed!"

**Outside Training Ground Seven**

While Daisuke and Kakashi sparred, with Daisuke showing considerable skill with that tanto, they were being watched by several unknown figures. "What the hell is Lady Tsunade thinking, allowing trash like that into the village?"

"What did you expect? She lets the demons run around free, and even allowed one of them to marry one of us!"

"Pft, what business does she have to do that? You ask me, we need to d something about it."

"I heard their getting together at the Hokage monument tomorrow night to congratulate the demon and his whore. What do you say we show them why the Hyuga Clan is the greatest clan in the Leaf- no, in all the five great nations!"

**A/N: If any of you read my new fic, Journey of a Hero, I thank you. In case any of you wonder, those were Main House Hyuga, with all the so-called 'nobility' of that clan.**


End file.
